


A Ridiculous Disguise

by guineamania



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Gen, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, Costume and set after the finale<br/>Jason needs to get back into the city to procure supplies. Hercules has an idea. Jason does not like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ridiculous Disguise

“No, I am not doing it!” Jason screamed as the lingered in the forest. They had to get back into Atlantis to get enough supplies for the journey across the ocean. It was Hercules’ idea originally but it had been twisted by Pythagoras. All this planning had ended up with Pythagoras stood there holding a dress. “Why does it have to me?” he exclaimed again, running a hand through his unruly curls.   
“Ariadne and Cassandra are too recognisable, do you think I will pass as a woman and Pythagoras does not have the fighting capacity of you,” Hercules shrugged as if asking his young male friend to sneak into the most heavily guarded fortress in the area in dress was an everyday occurrence.  
“Why do you have to have such good arguments? This would be some much easier if it was a stupid idea!” Jason continued pacing.  
“We won’t taunt you about it Jason,” Pythagoras sighed, holding out the dress to Jason. It was just a costume, like a play. All an act. He could do this.  
“Thank the gods for a world without camera phones,” he murmured but had vanished into the bushes before anyone could question the odd statement.

This was so embarrassing. He was breaking into a city ruled by a woman who wanted him dead … in a dress and a cloak. A dress. But Jason did have to admit it was working. He got into the city with ease sliding in between women collecting herbs and firewood from the woods. There was one close shave when a guard asked to check what was in his basket but thankfully Pythagoras had thought ahead and he was carrying herbs in through the gate. Now the next trick was going to be to try and get into their house. Pasiphae would no doubt have men watching their old residence for any signs of people planning anything. He had to get in without anyone seeing him. Once again this was easier than he expected; he took to the roofs. Now Jason had done this before but climbing and jumping between slippery rooftops was considerably harder than when he had shorts on. Thankfully he still made it and no one looked up from the streets below. No one ever looked upwards; it was a blessing for those who wanted to get places undetected. It was like he used to play on Assassins Creed, you would always take to the roofs and then only guard towers could see you. Jason moaned under his breath. When had life got so crazy that he was learning things from Assassins Creed and actually putting them to use? After falling onto this balcony during his first day at Atlantis, Jason knew exactly where to jump. He landed with a little flourish and quickly pulled up the hood again just in case someone happened to look into the apartment. He quickly shoved all the clothes and food they owned into a bag and slung it over his back. It was going to be harder to get this stuff out but at least the guards had no idea he was in the city at all. 

The door clicked open and Jason’s sword was in his hand in a flash. “Gods you scared me!” Jason exclaimed. Dioleces stood in the doorway frowning at him.   
“Jason?” he questioned and it was in that second Jason remembered, he was in a dress.   
“Just don’t question it, and help me get out of the city,” Jason sighed and blush spreading all across his face as he pulled the cloak tighter around his body.

The first thing Jason did when he returned to the camp was throw the two bags at Hercules and then get changed back into his normal clothes. “We will not speak of this. Or I shall cut out your tongues,” Jason hissed at the snickering Hercules. Needless to say, it was spoken of again. Many, many times.


End file.
